When aiming for vastly improved transportation and means of transportation of people and goods (like reduced fuel consumption, improved comfort, reduced overall cost, extended product life time, etc.) the machinery that will have to achieve this (trucks, cars, aircraft, trains, ships, etc.) may increase in complexity and features.
Almost every aspect of the “machinery” may have to be tightly monitored and controlled. Constant adaptations may be required to optimize the performances and efficiency of almost every moving part while the operational conditions keep changing within a short period of time or with every motion of the means of transportation for an arbitrarily short moving distance.